


Fridge Horror

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Dead Rising
Genre: Death, Disability, Fridge Horror, Gen, Realization, Wheelchairs, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fridge Horror: when something becomes terrifying after the fact. - TVtropes. There was something about all those empty wheelchairs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge Horror

There was something niggling at the back of Chuck's mind.  
There was... _something_. Some realization trying to occur.

It was like his mind didn't quite want to put two and two together.

Something about... the wheelchairs.  
There were so many damn wheelchairs.  
They were always empty.  
Sometimes a zombie shambled around, pushing one...  
But the chairs were always empty.

There was one or a few survivors back at the safe house, that might be wheelchair users, but...  
Not enough. Not nearly enough. There were far too many chairs, and not enough people.

 _Damn it_.


End file.
